onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flevance
Trivia Flevance may have been based on Casale Monferrato, due to similarities between the two places, which includes the sharing of the same nickname, "The White City", production of unknown toxic minerals into goods, asbestos for Casale Monferrato, and Amber Lead for Flevance, and in both places, thousands of people died from diseases caused by the toxic minerals. Okay I don't know why Seaterror has to delete this material, I say we keep it Joekido (talk) 21:00, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Try rewriting it so it sounds less speculative. State facts rather than possibilities. 21:27, October 30, 2014 (UTC) What DP said. And it works much better with links to the wikipedia article, which can serve as a sort of citation/proof, like what was in the article on ST's last unnecessary reversion. 01:06, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Not unnecessary. The "source" of it originally came from a blog comment posted on here which stated an "IMDB page said so" IMDB is fan edited so it isn't a reliable source. Even the Wikipedia page has a "citation needed" tag for the claim people died from it. SeaTerror (talk) 01:13, October 31, 2014 (UTC) We could use other sites as references, like this one and/or this one. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 02:00, October 31, 2014 (UTC) I read this another possibility (though its more about the poison I think) explained by one of the Mangastream staff, Jinn.http://mangastream.com/blog/57 "Compared to the rest of the world, Japan's industrial revolution came very late and very rushed. The Tokugawa Shogunate, a feudal government complete with daimyo and shogun and samurai, continued uninterrupted from the early 1600s up until several years after the arrival of Commodore Perry's Black Ships in 1853. Japan only began its Industrial Revolution in 1870; most of the world's nations had finished theirs by 1820. Japanese conquests of Northern Asia including China and Russia in the early 1900s further increased the need for modern technology and the industrial infrastructure required to produce it. Japan was able to meet this demand, but at significant cost." "Pollution, particularly from mining operations, went virtually unchecked as the need for metal for the production of weaponry was paramount. Cadmium runoff from the mines contaminated nearby rivers, and water from the rivers was used to irrigate nearby rice fields. The rice absorbed the heavy metal and it began to accumulate in and poison the people that were eating it. Two of the most prominent symptoms of cadmium poisoning are calcium depletion, which causes softening of the bones—so much so that the entire body begins to hurt—and anemia, which causes paleness of the skin because of lack of blood. The pain all over the body was severe enough that cadmium poisoning was named "itai-itai byou" (イタイイタイ病) in Japanese, which literally translates to "ow-ow disease." "At this point this should all sound rather familiar. It's no coincidence that the genesis and symptoms of amber lead poisoning in One Piece pretty much exactly mirror those of the real-life cadmium poisoning that occurred in Japan in the early 20th century. I cannot be certain, but I would venture a fair guess that this historical incident was what Oda-sensei was referencing in this week's chapter. In fact, itai-itai disease is just one of the Four Big Pollution Diseases (四大公害病, yondai kougaibyou) that plagued Japan in the first half of the twentieth century as a result of mismanagement of toxic industrial waste. The first, itai-itai disease, predates the other three, which occurred in the late 50s and early 60s, by 40 or so years. Those interested in reading further should check out the Wikipedia article on the topic." Just thought it would be worth mentioning.-- 09:23, November 6, 2014 (UTC) That was a blog edit by a Mangastream person so it isn't reliable. My point still stands about IMDB anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 18:07, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I was the one who added the trivia, and now reflecting upon the trivia, I agree with ST. The sources I can find for it are in Italian, and I used Google Translation, and I honestly don't think you guys want something that unreliable. So I'm all for removing the trivia. 00:00, November 15, 2014 (UTC) How about these sites? :海賊☠姫 (talk) 01:00, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Same situation. SeaTerror (talk) 08:17, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I think both references to Monferro and the Japanese history thing are worth mentioning in the trivia. Ignoring ST's illogical hatred of the sources, I think there's enough to get some decent citations, such as the ones Hime provided. Aside from a couple of 404'd results, the citations on the wikipedia article on Itai-Itai disease are from academic sources. 05:21, November 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm with JSD on this one. 05:29, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Yep, go for it. 16:10, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Alright, this is closed then. The trivia is back on this page, and Kage did me a solid and put the stuff about Itai Itai disease onto the Amber Lead page, so all the content is on the wiki. 21:35, November 17, 2014 (UTC)